User talk:Ryan.
*User talk:Ryan/archive1 Thanks Ryan.Liberal-Barbara Shack 17:58, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :No probs. --Liberal- simo 18:00, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Edit Conflict : This Looks Wierd Are there black people in Australia? I've been to Australia and I don't remember any. PS if I was Andy Schlafly Mr. Pirate would be banned for violating 90/10. Luckily here we have more of a 50/50 rule. --Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:32, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :Yeah, there are. --Liberal- simo 18:33, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Troll feed Please don't feed the trolls Liberal-AJUK talk 19:45, 31 March 2008 (EDT) : meh --Liberal- simo 20:26, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Hi there . Liberal-Epson 23:32, 12 April 2008 (EDT) EPSON EPSON EPSON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111--Liberal-Ryan 23:33, 12 April 2008 (EDT) :>_> Liberal-Epson 23:34, 12 April 2008 (EDT) ::lol ~ Ryan 23:34, 12 April 2008 (EDT) Try and be nice to Comp 891 Comp 891 has been brainwashed by Conservatives like Andrew Schlafly and Conservapedia. We want him to stay so we can help him to think more sensibly. We hope he'll become a cool person and won't mind if people are gay.Liberal-Barbara Shack 05:11, 15 April 2008 (EDT) :No, YOU have been brainwashed by the Gay Agenda. Liberal-Computer893 19:45, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Sorry if I'm making you feel sad, but when somebody insults me on my talk page, it makes me feel sad. Liberal-Computer893 19:45, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :It's ok. I understand. I just realised I really shouldn't be so harsh and have proposed something on your talk page. --Liberal-Ryan 19:46, 18 April 2008 (EDT) Primary conflict of interpretation I believe the "Otherwise it's not funny and you should just go to Wikipedia" line in the "Our Purpose" section is strictly constructed; namely, that a red link that goes to an one-line article about a disease that is nearly impossible to make liberal should not be a link at all. Please endeavor to keep to the original purpose of this wiki and not try to "infect" (for lack of a better word) Liberapedia with the principles and operating tenets of wikis like Wikipedia, Uncyclopedia or RationalWiki. Savvy? Good day, sir. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:40, 29 April 2008 (EDT) :It really doesn't matter what that line says, there is no harm in having the articles there. --Liberal-Ryan 02:38, 30 April 2008 (EDT) ::It does. Who would really use Liberapedia to find a definition of Myopia or Hyperopia? It serves no purpose and the best thing we can do in the absence of WillH is to attempt to keep to the original purpose of the wiki. We have no "Commandments" or similar type of editing/article guidelines here, but after this "episode" I believe it may be necessary. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:27, 2 May 2008 (EDT) What??? Do you watch Ask a Ninja? Liberal-Omni 22:02, 10 May 2008 (EDT) :No, why? Liberal-Ryan 00:17, 11 May 2008 (EDT) ::There was a question (on the show) from "Ryan, Australia." I know there are a ton of Ryans in Australia but coincidence is providence, yk. Liberal-Omni 00:28, 11 May 2008 (EDT)